Nowadays, sunshade caps with a visor widely used generally have only one layer visor made of (A) a rather thick plastic plate or (B) a plastic plate covered with cloth. Sunshine has different degree of heat in various parts of the world, and in the region of low latitude these kinds of sunshade caps are still not good enough to shade strong sunlight as expected. Though a plastic visor is better for manufacture, but easily accumulates heat when it receives strong sunlight.